From the Journal of Lucius Malfoy
by SweetestPoison
Summary: A journal of the twisted musings of Lucius Malfoy straight from his Azkaban Cell.
1. An Introduction to a Mind of Darkness

From the Journal of Lucius Malfoy...  
  
This is my first attempt at a dark-fic that was not of my own creation. I hope you all enjoy it...  
  
I am not J.K.R. and am making no money off the suffering of Lucius Malfoy or any other character mentioned below...  
  
An Introduction to a Mind of Darkness.  
  
Well, hello dear reader and welcome to my mind. Surely you know that what you will find here won't be the drivel that you would find elsewhere – say perhaps the mind of my son, or wife. No, here you will be brought through hell and back...that is, as long as you can handle it.  
  
If you are weak of heart, or overly protected from the realities of existence (as every mudblood would be) I recommend that you leave now. Go read some fluffy piece of rubbish based on the life of someone else – like a Weasley.  
  
Still here are you? Well, I suppose that if you haven't left, the least I can do is submit you to the horrors of my life. Pull up a chair and dim the lights – no, it's not mandatory, but I would recommend it as it would add to the mood...  
  
We shall begin on the day I was introduced to the Dark Lord. I had just graduated from Hogwarts and was willing to raise hell and continue the legacy of my family line. To be Malfoy is to follow the Dark Lord. Surely you don't all think that Tom Riddle was the first Dark Lord in the magical world, do you?  
  
Continuing... That night I was to follow my father to a pre-destined apparition point and wait. Soon after midnight, two men would appear and take me to my future. Little did I know that this future would land me in Azkaban for the remainder of my magical life. Oh I imagined as much, but there was no way I could ever think of all the horrors I would commit...murder, rape, destruction, torture...and others that I can't even give a name to.  
  
Anyway, back to my initial revelation...As I followed to the apparition point my mind was solely focused on the night. There was a chill in the air and the darkness enclosing us was as tight as the clutches of a dragon. Despite this, I felt a sincere calm in my life...I was ready to accept my fate and deal with the future. At 11:30 we reached the spot. My father looked into my eyes and smiled. This in itself was shocking – my father was a man of ice and steel. He didn't smile...at least, that's what I learned throughout my abusive childhood. At approximately 11:50 my father apparated away. This didn't shock me in the least as I knew that he was not allowed to follow. The initiation into the fold of the Dark Lord is a very secretive sequence of events that remain strictly between the initiate and the Dark Lord.  
  
At exactly Midnight a man apparated and told me to prepare myself to meet my future. We apparated to the Riddle house, and I found myself in the middle of a circle in a dungeon room. Behind me there was the sound of my leader disapparating; then a high, cold voice said something I will never forget...  
  
"Young Malfoy – You are destined to be my greatest servant...kneel."  
  
Sadly, we must leave my story here for the evening. The Dementors will be making their rounds soon, and I wouldn't want you to be caught...after all – a life with no soul is no life at all.  
  
Please, come back again soon...I will finish telling you my story, if I am still alive to continue it...  
  
Well, what did you think? Any good? Please let me know...  
  
I would really appreciate a beta reader if anyone could help out of the goodness of their black twisted hearts...  
  
Yours,  
  
Lufavain... 


	2. Spiralling Deeper into the Mind of a Mad...

I now have a Beta-reader! Imperio will help my realism of the Malfoy state of mind improve...Joy!!  
  
iSpiraling Deeper into the Mind of a Madman/i.  
  
Oh, back are you? I didn't notice you come in...Well, sit down, I haven't got all day... Let's continue where I left off last time.  
  
"Young Malfoy – You are destined to become my greatest servant...kneel before me." he hissed as he waved his ghostly white hand with long fingers in an impertinent manner.  
  
I confess myself intimated to be honest as he stood before me; his pitch black robes rippling in the wind wich took a sweep at it. His face covered in a deep hood from which his red eyes studied my prone form kneeling before him like a true servant  
  
I must have done something to please him at that moment, as again he spoke to me this time with a pleasured note in his chilling voice...  
  
"Stand, Malfoy and prepare to receive that which will separate you from those of lowly heritage. Once you are marked you will be my most trusted...your father is loyal – but you are fresh...ready for shaping in my image. One day, it is you who will rule beside me... Now, reveal your left arm..."  
  
I thought only to obey him, as I felt disobeying at this crucial point would surely mean my death. Why should I choose to sign my death-warrant by refusing an offer of ultimate power...after all, I am a Malfoy. I pulled up the sleeve of my robe, revealing a pale arm – unmarred by any markings until that point. Offering my arm to the Dark Lord – I waited.  
  
And as I waited I began to feel a strange power build in the room. The others present held their breath, only a single let out a sharp intake of breath. There was a faint distant rumble of thunder and the room seemed to light up with an unknown power.  
  
He took out his wand and pointed it at the supple between my elbow and wrist. I stood straight and still as his wand began to glow with a bright green light – I do believe that one could compare it to the brilliant shade of green jets following the Killing Curse.  
  
The Dark Lord looked into my eyes and removed his hood. Revealed to me was a man with a pale, chiseled face framed with black hair. His eyes were red as two shining bloodstones and revealed a life of power. He smirked – and at that moment I realized that I had no idea exactly what was about to occur. He spoke an incantation that I would come to say often in the time following my induction to his ranks.  
  
"Morsmordre..."  
  
A burning feeling spread through my arm, it was like a fiery blade had been extinguished on it....I fought the urge to bend over and scream – but in the end I gave in. My world was ripped apart as the sensation in my arm intensified. I felt as though I would fall into unconsciousness, but before I did – the burning stopped. I looked down at my arm and was greeted by a skull devouring a snake etched into my skin in the same red as those hellish eyes.  
  
Once again I knelt before my master, and he smiled at me. I then realized the power I had been brought into that night. I had become a Death Eater and from that moment on, the purpose of my life was to serve the Dark Lord.  
  
Now, I will once again depart from my story. Leave me, iand don't let the Dementors get you on the way out/i...they once may have served the Dark Lord, but now that they have been harnessed by the ministry, no one can escape their hunger for souls... 


	3. The Beginning of a Reign of Terror

Sorry about this wait...a lot came up...such as going to see "Van Helsing" twice...  
  
iThe Beginning of a Reign of Terror./i  
  
Oh, you're back again...Well, what are you waiting for – sit. Today you will listen to the story of my first assignment...  
  
The Dark Lord motioned for me to stand, and I obeyed. As I stood, his long fingers gripped his wand, and a cage appeared in the middle of the room. Bound within, there was a girl. She seemed young, hardly older than ten. Instinctively I knew what was expected of me. The Dark Lord turned to me and spoke in his high voice;  
  
"Lucius, you know what you must do; this mudblood is to be disposed of – and we will use her as an example for the rest of them. They are.../i, and only we can purge them from this world. If you are indeed my servant, you will destroy her."  
  
And with that, he seemingly disappeared. I know for a fact that he was still watching – but from within shadows. The others formed a circle around the caged girl, and I moved to the center. Her eyes widened at the sight of me, at the sight of what she recognized as an inclosing death but I heard none of her pleas to be spared. She was impure, and therefore must be destroyed as the Lord wished.  
  
Little did she know that I am not that merciful, and her wish for death would be held away. I didn't touch the cage; rather, I used my wand to banish it. The mudblood shrieked and tried to pull into a ball on the floor. I strode over to her, and kicked her over until she was facing me...then, it began.  
  
Her tiny body started to twitch as I touched her, she started crying fullout. I Silenced her and watched the tears flow soundless... Her clothes were removed with a single flicker of my wand. My fellow Deatheaters were cheering me on, voices were whispering encouradgement. I took her soft body and claimed it, raped it. She cried even more. When I had finished with her pysically her wish was granted...  
  
"iAvada Kadavra./i"  
  
And then, she cried no more. The Dark Lord reappeared from the shadows smiling; then, he turned to the gathering and made a sweeping guesture with his hand. There was a sudden scrambling as three of the gathered Death Eaters worked to remove the offending body from the Dark Lords' sight.  
  
He hissed to me, "Well done Lucius. It is apparent you have no love for those vermin who infest our world. Now, be gone – all of you. I will summon you again soon."  
  
One by one the Death Eaters disapparated. Finally, I took my leave as well, and found myself outside my ancestral home. I walked in and my father was waiting. He had a rather strange look on his face as I approached him.  
  
"Good evening father. I trust you are feeling.../i" I asked.  
  
He smirked and embraced me, "I am proud of you Lucius...you will do well for our Lord."  
  
It was then that I killed him. I almost felt this yearning for death. I needed him to die, for if he didn't, I would never be my own man.  
  
He died painlessly. I shot him in the back with the Killing Curse, and his body fell forwards. I summoned a house elf to dispose of the corpse, and then I went to bed feeling freer than ever.  
  
Now, get out of my sight. You disgust me...but I may tolerate your presence tomorrow...provided you wish to continue this.../i. 


	4. Limitations Ever Present

Well, once again I have been delayed...this time by my trumpet and nagging mother...so – I'm going to attempt to get a couple of chapters out by next, next Wednesday...  
  
iLimitations Ever Present./i  
  
What, back again? Get out! I have no patience for your insignificant presence today. Leave me –  
  
Are you still here? Honestly, is there /i rest for the wicked? Apparently not...I suppose I might indulge your.../i once again...  
  
After disposing of my father I learned what it means to have power. After the funeral, we discovered my inheritance. Being the only child of the Malfoy line it was I who received the lands and considerable wealth that came with them. My mother was granted nothing – and I deemed to keep it that way.  
  
Once we returned to my home I felt oppressed once again. My mother, although a figure of respect and power, was preventing me from reaching my full potential. As I sat in my "newly acquired" study I formulated a plan. Let it be well known that there is no love between my mother and I. It had been so since I was sorted into Slytherin at age 11...so any obvious harm would be accredited to me. Therefore the Unfogiveables and the majority of illegal potions are out of the question, as are illicit herbs. However, murdering her in her sleep by stabbing her was entirely acceptable.  
  
I waited until I was certain she would be asleep, and then I entered her chambers. Moving with the silent steps one would expect from a cat I quickly approached her sleeping form. Almost as though she sensed my presence she sighed and shifted in her sleep. Interestingly enough, as I stood over her prone figure, dagger raised as though I were about to make a sacrifice to an ancient God, I hoped she was happy in her dreams. Plunging the dagger into her heart I said a silent goodbye, and left the room with the bloody knife still clutched within my hand.  
  
I didn't know what to do. I couldn't return home until her body was removed and all evidence /i. Thinking about the controversy this could cause, I ordered a house elf to ensure that there would be nothing left which pointed to my guilt. To prove my innocence further, I decided to visit an old friend...  
  
"Hello Severus. I trust I find you well?" I asked, seeming ever the perfect gentleman.  
  
Eyebrow raised at inquiring to the bleeding obvious he sneered at me and hissed ; "You do Lucius, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Surely you are not trying to avoid your mothers' wrath?"  
  
Once inside I answered this question in a rather unsubtle manner. "My mother is disposed of and as you might well understand I shall need your secrecy as well as your aid."  
  
Severus smiled at me and announced to his gathered House Elves, "Mr. Malfoy shall be staying here for an undisclosed amount of time. Please ensure that he is iwell cared for/i."  
  
At that there was a wild flurry of movement as the elves disappeared to ensure Severus' manor would meet the approval of the Malfoy blood.  
  
And that is where I feel I will stop now. As you wouldn't get out of here earlier, I'm assuming that you will make an exit immediately and not return for a while. I steadily grow weary of your...presence. 


End file.
